Enamorandome de mi rehén
by Diana Cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Jasper y Rosalie no le permitieran a Edward mantener a Bella con vida después del accidente de la furgoneta? ¿Y si Edward solo la puede salvar... raptándola?
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANTE: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

* * *

"_No pienso exponer a Alice a ningún peligro Edward he visto lo que sucede cuando se rompen las reglas" _la resolución de Jasper me ponía furioso.

"_Invécil, irresponsable, nos has puesto en peligro a todos ¡imbecil, estúpido!_ la mente de Rosalie era un mar de insultos.

Estaba muy nervioso, podía ver a Jasper matando a Bella en la mente de Alice. No lo permitiría, ella no tenía la culpa de mi insensatez.

Llegamos a casa y entramos en el comedor. Esa era "nuestra sala de reuniones". Carlisle y Esme estaban allí. Carlisle no querría que nadie tocara a un humano y eso lo ponía de mi parte. Esme sólo me pedía que no me fuera.

Nos sentamos y nos miramos unos a otros durante un minuto largo minuto.

-Lo siento-comencé.-Ha sido error mío. Se que he sido un irresponsable y voy a hacerme cargo de esto.

-¡Hacerte cargo!-explotó Rosalie escupiendo las palabras.-Yo creo que un irresponsable como tu no puede hacerse cargo de esto porque todos sabemos que -pude ver como me imaginaba matando a Bela y gruñí.

-Rosalie-dijo Carlisle-por favor.

-¡Pues ya me dirás como arreglamos esto Carlisle!

-Bella no dirá nada. No hace falta acabar con su vida. El desliz ha sido mío no suyo-repuse con la voz calmada pero con autoridad. Rosalie estaba disgustada y buscaba un apoyo apretando la mano de Emmett.

-Jass-dijo Alice con voz apenada-no llegues a eso.

-Lo siento. Es la única solución. No puedo soportar la idea de que los Vulturis descubran esto.

Me puse nervioso. Los Vulturis. Ahora entendía a Jasper, el habíha visto a cientos de vampiros morir a manos de los Vulturis por quebrantar las reglas, pero no permitiría que hiciera daño a Bella. No cuando eso era culpa mía.

-Podemos marcharnos-repuso Carlisle con suavidad.

-Si marchamos ella hablará más y los Vulturis se nos hecharan encima. Solo hay una solución-dijo Jasper.

-Eso- dijo Rosalie asintiendo.

"_No tengo nada contra la humana_, _Edward, pero apoyaré a mi esposa en su elección" _Las palabras mentales de Emmett me dejaron muy claro que no iba a ganar. Alice no haría nada contra su marido y Carlisle no haría nada físico contra su hijo. A cada minuto que pasaba la visión de Alice se hacía más sólida. Busque una forma de proteger a Bella y solo allé una. Capte como la visión de Alice se destruía pero no me quede más tiempo para ver en que consistía la visión. Me levante y salí de la casa en medio segundo. Noté la sorpresa en las mentes de mi familia, estaban perdiendo tiempo. Eso era algo que jugaba a mi favor. Corrí hasta casa de Bella. Una vez allí respire ondo preparandome para aguantar una conversación sin respirar y busqué en que parte de la casa estaba. La ayé en su cuarto. Dejé de respirar y entre por su ventana. Estaba escribiendo un mensage en su correo. Me acerqué por su espalda y le pusé mi mano tapandole la boca. Se sobresaltó, pero se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Edward ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tienes que venir conmigo-le dije con el aire que tenía contenido.

Se levantó y preguntó si le explicaría lo que era. Afirmé con la cabeza.

-Pues vámonos.

No me estaba entendiendo, ella creía que solo iríamos a dar un paseo, lo que era normal cuando yo no le podía hablar. Apreté los dientes y tome aire. Lo noté como si inhalara llamas.

-No podremos volver durante algún tiempo, pero es algo a vida o muerte.

-No te entiendo-murmuro.

-Si no nos marchamos te matarán por que sabes que soy diferente.- hice una pausa para tomar aire con los dientes apretados- Ven conmigo y te protegeré hasta que se calmen.

- Estas diciendo que vas a esconderte de alguien como un delincuente por mi. Para que no me maten- sus palabras no eran una pregunta pero asendtí.-No puedo- murmuró. La miré sorprendido. Le había dado una salida a la muerte y decía que no. ¿Se querría suicidar?-No quiero que vivas como un delincuente por mi.

¡Pero qué le pasaba a esta chica! ¿Tan dificil era decir "si Edward, mantenme a salvo"?

-Mira Bella, no solo tu estás en peligro. Si nos descubren los Vulturis me matarán por haberte enseñado lo que puedo hacer. Así que vamos.

Le tendí la mano y ella me la cogió. No se sorpréndió con mi gélida piel, simplemente lo noto y lo ignoró. Le sonreí y la acomodé en mi espalda. Salté por su ventana y analicé el bosque. Todo estaba en calma.

-Cierra los ojos- le dije, se recostó en mi espalda escondiendo mi rostro en mi espalda y comencé a correr.

Podía notar que su cuerpo calentaba el mío como si fuera una estufa. Escudriñé la espesura del bosque. Todo estaba en calma, pero no por eso aminoré el paso, debía llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle y nadie nos pondría la mano encima rodeados de tanta gente. Busqué alguna mente pero no encontré ninguna en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

En menos de un cuarto de hora llegué a las afueras de Seattle. Fui aminorando el paso y me detuve. Inhalé con la garganta en llamas, pero me sobrepuse y tragué la ponzoña de mi boca.

-Bella- dije con toda la suavidad que pude-¿podrías quedarte aquí? solo necesitaré tres minutos y vendré a por ti.

-Claro esperaré aquí Edward. Bájame.

La bajé de mi espalda y salí a robar cualquier coche que encontrara.

Tomé prestado un Porche y me dirigí al lugar en el que había dejado a Bella.

La encontré aovillada junto a un árbol y se podía ver que tenía miedo. De repente senti el apremiante impulso de abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que no le iba a pasar malo, que la protejería…

Por un momento olvidé lo atrayente que resultaba su sangre y la abracé. Respiré su esencia y en ese momento el monstruo que se escondía en mi interior pareció ligeramente aplacado.

- No dejaré que te ocurra nada. Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto-le susurré al oído.

* * *

REEDITADO EL 23/5/10


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTE: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2:**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a Seattle saqué dinero de mi cuenta. Al llegar al aereopuerto compré varios billetes de avión de lugares diferentes ya que Jasper podría registrar mi tarjeta de crédito facilmente. Fue entonces cundo me acordé de Alice. Confiaba en mi hermana, pero si ella quería encontrarnos nos encontraría. Mi móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Alice:

_Cuidate mucho a ti y a Bella. No estes molesto con Jasper. Nunca saltaría las reglas. No te preocupes por mi. Protegeré a Bella y sé que tu tambié echaré de menos. Alice._

Le respondí con un "Gracias. Yo también te echaré de menos E."

También compré cosas de humanos para que mi rehén se sintiera bien, quería comprar todo lo posible antes de romper la tarjeta, y embarcamos con dirección a los países nórdicos de Europa.

Bella dormía reclinada en mi hombro y tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Me gustaba pensar que en sus sueños era feliz, no era bueno estar todo el día con miedo. Inhalé cerca de ella y me di cuenta de que el monstruo estaba apaciguado pero estaba allí.

- Mmm…Edward…gracias…

Observé a Bella con atención. Parecía dormida, su pulso era bastante lento y respiraba profundamente.

-Mmm… aeropuerto..mmm…escapar…

¡Vaya! Bella hablaba en sueños. Parecía agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo. Eso me alivió porque llegué a pensar que me odiaría por separarla del padre.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente mientras pensaba en un plan. Después de varias escalas llegamos a Noruega. Salimos del aeropuerto en un taxi y pude apreciar que Bella tenía frío. Le pasé la chaqueta diciendole que lo sentía.

-No es culpa tuya. De hecho creo que es mía, si no estuviera frente a mi coche nunca tendrías que haberme salvado.

-No Bella tu solo estabas en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada-le dije un poco enfadado. Ella dudó pero al final preguntó en tono conciliador:

-Tu… ¿no tienes frío?

Me reí por su pregunta ¿acaso una piedra tiene frío?

-No, no tengo frío pero te lo explicaré más tarde.

En ese momento me asaltó el pánico. ¿Qurría Bella estar a mi lado cuando supiera la verdad?

Llegamos al hotel y la recepcionista nos atendió muy gustosamente. "_Wow__…__ está buenísimo. Ojalá discuta con su novia y así esté libre__"_ ¿de verdad me veía como el novio de Bella?

-Necesitamo una suit. Preferentemente con dos habitaciones-"_¿Dos habitaciones__…__? Quzás no son novios__…"_

-Lo lamento señor. pero solo tenemos libres suits de una habitación-demonios. Pero no me importó mucho. Yo no tenía que dormir.

-No importa me conformaré-_"__Wow__…__ ¡que ojos!__…"_sus pensamientos estaban disipados.

-Si.. De acuerdo.. ¿a nombre de quién pongo…?

- A nombre de Anthony Masen.

Pude ver que a Bella le extrañaba el nombre. La recepcionista nos entregó la tarjeta y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Una vez dentro Bella cuestionó mi nombre.

-Es como una segunda identidad. Antes de ser un Cullen me llamana Edward Anthony Masen. Ahora tengo papeles de varias identidades. Son muy útiles en caso de emergencia.

-Ah, es lógico. Esto… -se sonrojó un poco-si solo hay una cama ¿cómo vamos a dormir?

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo no duermo.

-¿Cómo que no duermes? Algo tendrás que dormir.

-No, al igual que no tengo frío no duermo.

Se quedo pensativa hasta que entramos. Seguro que estaba pensando en dijerir la información que le había dado.

-Esto, bueno ¿me vas a decir como me salvaste?

El miedo me abrumó si le decía la verdad saliría corriendo, gritando asustada, pero ella no se merecía una mentira. No después de seguirme lejos de su casa por mi error.

-Bien Bella. Esto… lo que soy es difícil de explicar. Creo que antes de decirte lo que soy es mejor que te enseñe lo que puedo hacer.

Aceptó en silencio e hice que se sentara en el sillón. Observé un jarrón con rosas en la otra punta de la habitación, a unos 3 metros.

-¿Ves aquel jarrón de allí el de rosas?- le pregunté.

-Sí -dijo con la vista clavada en el. Eso mevenía de perlas. Me levanté con rapidez lo cogí y llevé al sillón. No tardé más de medio segundo y es probable que ella no me viera.

-Lo… has hecho desaparecer-preguntó en un murmurio con el corazón a mil por hora. Se giró para verme y su mirada se detuvo en mis manos donde estaba el jarrón. Me observó asombrada.

-No lo he hecho desaparecer. Fui allí lo cogí y lo traje.

-Por eso llegaste tan rápido…

Ahora solo tenía que enseñarle la fuerza con la que detuve la furgoneta, lo que era más difícil. Hice que mi vista estudiara la habitación. Decidí acerlo sencillo. Me levanté, me agaché y levanté al sofá y a Bella por encima de mi cabeza. Escuche el sonido alocado de su corazón y la ponzoña inundó mi boca.

- Bájame, por favor-pidió. La bajé lentamente. Su cara era mitad asombro mitad espanto. No quería que me tuviese miedo pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras.

-Esto solo ha sido una milesima parte de la fuerza que tengo-murmuré.

Entonces le sonaron las tripas y recordé que ella llevaba casi un día sin comer. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por la vergüenza. Estaba adorable.

-Mejor que pidamos algo al servicio del hotel-le dije.- Lo siento nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con alguien que se alimente de comida.

Me sonrió tomo el teléfono y me preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-No, yo no… como- me miró de forma extraña pero asintió.

Después de pedir me pregunto:

-¿ No comes? Tendrás que comer algo ¿no?

-Esa es la parte que no me gusta de ser lo que soy

Me miró con curiosidad. ¿Debería decirle a Bella la verdad? Si, pero ¿quería yo que Bella conociera la verdad? Para esa pregunta no tenía respuesta.

* * *

Reeditado el 23/5/10


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿ Qué comes Edward?-murmuró. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó. Parecía estar tentándome. Tuve que tragar la ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca.

-Yo no como, yo..-inspiré y me arrepentí de hacerlo porque su aroma paso por mi garganta dejándola en llamas.

-Puedes confiar en mi-me dijo.

¿Por qué era tan difícil aquello? Me moría de ganas de decirle "sí Bella soy un vampiro, pero no te preocupes cazaré a animales asquerosos en vez de a ti". Pero si le dijera eso saldría corriendo. ¿Por qué me molestaba eso? ¿Por qué me aterraba la idea de que me dejara?

-Bella yo… -volví a inspirar. _"Venga, solo tienes que decir: Bella yo soy un vampiro"_ me gritaba una voz en la cabeza.- Bella-"_ bien"_-_ yo _-_"continúa"_-_ soy _-_"vamos dos palabras más"_ - un -"_v-a-m-p-i-r-o ¡no es tan difícil! "._

Y en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Noté como se levantó y abrió la puerta y atendió al camarero. Cuando se fue Bella se sentó en la mesa y tomó algo que olía fatal. Me senté a su lado.

-Eso huele fatal-le dije.

-Me gustaría saber que comes para que desprecies esta lasaña.

-Pues.. yo-me detuve en seco porque su mano había atrapado la mía. la vi desconcertado ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto su cercanía? ¿Por qué deseaba contarle todo y que me aceptara? ¿Por qué sentía que si me dejaba me moriría?

-Edward, me has salvado la vida. Te lo agradezco mucho, me disgusta que estés en peligro por mantenerme viva. He atravesado el océano contigo lejos de mis padres. Estoy segura de que lo que me vayas a decir no me va a molestar. Por favor confía en mi.

La miré a los ojos y pude ver que sus palabras eran sinceras. Ella pensaba que podría pasar por alto cualquier cosa, ¿pero pasaría por alto el hecho de que era un vampiro? _"¡pero eres vegetariano! Ahora mismo ella esta comiéndose a una vaca ¿es tan diferente a lo que haces?". _La voz me estaba atormentando de nuevo así que decidí ser como siempre había sido. Directo e indiferente.

-Bella yo solo… me puedo alimentar de….-"_¡vamos venga!"_-sangre de animales-dije apresuradamente con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Estudié su reacción. No había gritado ni había salido corriendo. Solo su corazón latía a mayor velocidad y su respiración era agitada. "_Te lo dije" _se burló la voz de mi mente.

-¿Eres un-comenzó pero se detuvo- vampiro?- añadió muy bajito. Demasiado para los oídos humanos, pero yo la escuché a la perfección.

-Si, soy un vampiro- le dije, me sorprendió la seguridad en mi voz.

-Pero tu no tomas sangre de humanos ¿verdad?

-No, pero los humanos deben de estar a una distancia prudente de nosotros.

Me miró a los ojos con intensidad y me quedé atrapado en sus ojos chocolate.

-Tu nunca me harías daño- dijo con voz firme. Y por supuesto que no lo haría.

-Te prometo… te juro que no te haré daño- le prometí viéndola a los ojos. Me sonrió y se ruborizó. ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora?

-Esto es demasiado frustrante- gruñí en voz baja apartando la mirada.

-¿Qué es demasiado frustrante?- me preguntó. La miré atónito. ¿Cómo es que ella me había oído? Entonces comprendí que había gruñido "algo" más fuerte de lo que creía y bajé la vista.

-Perdona, pero lo que pasa es que algunos de nosotros tenemos "dones" aparte de la fuerza y la velocidad-le dije y esperé para que asumiera mis palabras.

-¿Dones…?-murmuró-¿Tu… tienes algún don?

-Si, yo puedo leer la mente de…

-¡¿Cómo!?! - me interrumpió- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que has escuchado lo que yo pensaba?!

-No Bella- dije tratando de tranquilizarla ¿qué habría pensado para ponerse así?-por eso es frustrante. Por alguna extraña razón no puedo "oírte".

-¿Me estas diciendo que soy un bicho raro?

Puse los ojos en blanco y cambié de tema:

-Como no te comas tu lasaña se va a enfriar-me levante y observé las bolsas llenas de cosas humanas que compramos en el aeropuerto."_Mejor ordenar que aguantar el olor de la asquerosa comida humana" _pensé-. Tengo que hacer unas cosas por aquí, así que no te asustes si sientes que alguien está en la sala-le avise.

-¿Vas a moverte a velocidad sobrehumana?- me preguntó su voz estaba cargada de entusiasmo.

-Sí, pero no creo que logres verme así que te aconsejo que comas.

Cogí las bolsas y fui colocando las cosas de Bella por la casa. Cuando acabé coloqué mi ropa en una parte del armario de la habitación.

Regresé a la salita de la suite y me di cuenta de que Bella aún estaba comiendo. Me senté a su lado.

-Tus cosas están en la habitación y en el baño-le expliqué.

-¿Has ordenado todo en dos minutos?-preguntó con asombro. Me encogí de hombros y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-La velocidad vampírica, ya sabes.

-A mí me hubiera llevado más de media hora…-murmuro y se puso a comer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?-me preguntó una vez hubo acabado la asquerosa lasaña.

-¿Que tal si descansas del vuelo de esta noche?-le sugerí. Se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos.

-Creo que dormiré unas horitas-aceptó.

Se levantó y se fue a la habitación. Un cuarto de hora más tarde estaba dormida, el vuelo había sido agotador.

Busqué algo para entretenerme. Encendí la tele pero a esa hora estaban con los informativos. No había nada más frustrante que ver como los humanos morían en la carretera. Bueno, sí había dos cosas más frustrantes el ver las noticias de un humano murto a causa de un vampiro y no poder leer los pensamientos de Bella. Eso si que era frustrante.

Entonces escuche unos gritos procedentes de la habitación:

-¡¡¡NO EDWARD!!!, ¡¡¡NO SALGAS AL SOL!!!-fui a su cuarto y comprobé que estaba dormida- ¡¡¡TE VAS A QUEMAR!!!- y entonces empezó a llorar y a gimotear mi nombre lastimosamente.

Me acerqué a ella y la sacudí amablemente.

-Bella, despierta, Bella…

Abrió sus ojos y me observó. Entonces sin previo aviso se acercó y me abrazó. Quedamos así un buen rato y yo me había quedado con la mente en blanco. Por una vez en muchos años sentí calor en mi cuerpo y no me gustaba la idea de volver a estar glacial. Hundí mi rostro en su pelo e inspiré su aroma. Quemaba pero yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para manejarlo, por ahora.

-Bella tranquila. Solo ha sido un sueño-le murmuré al oído. Noté como se ponía de un rojo intenso y sus intentos para deshacerse de mis brazos.

-¿Bella puedo pedirte algo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Bella puedo pedirte algo?-le pregunté con ella aún en mis brazos.

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

-Necesito que estés muy quieta mientras yo memorizo tu olor y así me será más fácil controlarme-la aparté un poco de mi y la vi a los ojos-. ¿Me lo permites?

-Si- susurró.

La acerqué a mi y note que ella estaba rígida. Primero olí su cabello y fui bajado poco a poco hasta que llegué a su cuello. Inspiré y noté que aquello era demasiado. Frené mi respiración y me obligué a tragar la ponzoña de mi boca. Volví a inspirar y fui más consciente de los latidos de su alocado corazón. Volvía a dejar de respirar, me tragué la ponzoña e intenté pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de su corazón. Volví a inspirar y fue una mala opción ya que Bella empezó a jadear en busca de aire y me di cuenta de que se había tomado demasiado en serio la advertencia de "no te muevas". La ponzoña volvió a mi boca pero la controlé, me sentí muy orgulloso de mi mismo y volví a inspirar descuidadamente. Entonces perdí el control del monstruo que habitaba en mi. La tomé por las muñecas y la tumbe encima de la cama. Me acerqué a su cuello y un gruñido se escapó de mis labios. Solo podía pensar en su delicioso aroma, solo podía pensar en la sangre de _mi cantante_. Estaba apunto de morderla cuando la escuche.

-Edward… por favor… no me hagas daño.

Esas palabras, esa voz, izo que el monstruo que habitaba en mi fuera dominado poco a poco por mi autocontrol. Entonces alcé un poco mi rostro y la vi a los ojos.

Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Noté que mi cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo al mismo tiempo que un adorable rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

Quise moverme pero mis músculos estaban agarrotados y solo pude verla a los ojos mientras recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo.

Una vez recuperé el control de mi cuerpo la miré a los ojos y me incliné hacia ella.

"_¡ Pero qué estás haciendo!" _Gritó una voz en mi cabeza. _"Como te acerques un centímetro más perderás el control… otra vez" _Disgustado me levantéy la ayudé a incorporarse. La vi a los ojos y aparté la vista avergonzado por haber perdido el control.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes…-empezó a decir ella pero la interrumpí.

-No te molestes en decirme que no importa- me levanté la miré con gesto de disculpa.-Si me permites saldré de aquí, necesito aire. Lo siento.

Salí al saloncito y abrí la ventana. Estaba sumamente arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a Bella. ¿Y si no hubiera podido parar? Suspiré frustrado. Esa era la peor parte. La había secuestrado para salvarla de la muerte ¿y que había hecho yo? pues había estado a 3 centímetros de matarla. Pero había algo más desconcertante en todo aquello. ¿Por qué me había acercado una segunda vez? En aquel momento ya no tenía sed, pero aún así me acerqué a ella. ¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello?

Sentí que Bella se había levantado del dormitorio y me acerqué a la puerta del dormitorio. Llamé y entré.

-¿Te apetece conocer nuestra nueva ciudad?-le dije en el tono más optimista que pude.

-Claro, me cambio y vamos.

Asentí con la cabeza y le dejé intimidad.

Poco después salió del cuarto. Me dirigió una mirada y me sonrió.

-Estás preciosa-la alabé, y era verdad de hecho cuando se sonrojó tuve la tentación de ir a junto ella, estrecharla en mis brazos, besarla… _"¡Se puede saber en que estás pensando!"_ me dijo la voz de mi mente. _"¿Desde cuándo tienes ensoñaciones con mujeres y más con humanas?, ¡ni siquiera tuviste en soñaciones con Rosalie o con Tania!"_ Me molestó un poco comparar a Bella con ellas. Bella era hermosa, dulce, generosa…

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Vamos- le contesté con una sonrisa.

Bajamos en el ascensor y cuando llegamos al la recepción me di cuenta de que me había olvidado mi cartera.

-¿Pasa algo?-me preguntó al ver mi cara de contrariedad.

-Me he olvidado la cartera.

-Ve a por ella, te esperaré aquí- me respondió con una sonrisa.

Subí a la suite y recogí mi cartera. Bajando por el ascensor escuche a una mente que iba a una velocidad sobrehumana. "_No respires, no respires, aguanta… en tres días saciarás tu sed y probablemente el amo Aro te recompensará_"

Me aterré esa voz estaba en la recepción y allí estaba Bella. Miré el indicador y solo me faltaban tres pisos. No podía permitir que un Vulturi hiciese daño a Bella. Sabía exactamente que pasaría si la vampiresa inhalaba cerca de Bella. Ella siempre estaba en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

Dos pisos. Me iba a volver loco, ¿es que los ascensores no podían moverse más rápido?

Un piso. Vamos…

Cuando se abrió la puerta vi a Bella que estaba a unos tres metros del ascensor. Corrí hacia ella, la cogí del brazo y la metí en el ascensor lo más amablemente que pude.

La empujé contra la pared y pulsé el botón para que el ascensor se detuviera.

"_Bien, coloca el cartel y sal de aquí. Falta poco… No respires" _Agradecí que ella no pudiera respirar, sino captaría mi esencia. Escuché en su mente como colocaba el cartel y salía del hotel con rapidez. Suspiré con alivio.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo pegados que estábamos, pegados contra la pared y yo no podía dejar de abrazarla. Su corazón latía con rapidez contra su pecho, su respiración estaba muy acelerada. Podía sentir el calor de su cara estaba en mi pecho.

Me quedé allí unos segundos disfrutando de su calidez contra mi fría piel.

Cuando me separé de ella pulsé el botón para salir y me acerqué al tablón de anuncios. Identifiqué el cartel escrito en varios idiomas.

"¿QUIERES CONOCER ITALIA?

VIAJES GUIADOS A VOLTERRA A UN PRECIO ECONÓMICO.

PIDAN INFORMACIÓN EN RECEPCIÓN O LLAMEN A ESTE TELÉFONO:849945859"

Me quedé viendo el cartel.

-¿Nos vamos a Italia?-preguntó Bella.

-No Bella- le contesté aterrado de que Bella fuera a _este _viaje. -Bella prométeme que nunca irás a un viaje guiado a Italia- le pedí viéndola a los ojos.

-Claro Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANTE: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capítulo 5:

* * *

Bella y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación recogiendo nuestras cosas. Bella estaba un poco confusa por lo precipitado de mi decisión pero no decía nada porque sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Nunca pensé que los Vulturis cazaran tan lejos pero seguramente lo hacían para despistar a la policía.

Rápidamente guardé todo lo que teníamos y mentalmente busqué todos los lugares a los que podíamos ir pero no eran muchos.

No podía arriesgarme a volver a . Pues en cualquier excursión de mi familia podrían encontrase con mi rastro.

Además en Europa los Vulturis estaban por todas partes. El continente era la manera más rápida de conseguir comida.

Podría ir a una isla pequeña pero no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarme una.

Lo más fácil era ir a un lugar en el que no hubiese sol y los Vulturis no se aproximaran.

Era mucho pedir.

Desesperado busqué en Google lugares en los que lloviera mucho.

Todos estaban o muy al norte para que Bella se acostumbrase al frío o muy cerca de Italia.

Entonces me encontré con el lugar ideal.

-Bella- la llamé.

-Dime Edward.

-¿Has oído hablar de Galicia?

-No mucho...

-Está en España y quizás la conozcas por clase de historia... Allí está Santiago de Compostela- le informé.

-¿Qué pasa con ese lugar?

-Estaba pensando si te gustaría ir allí. Aquí no nos podemos quedar porque los Vulturis estaban aquí cuando bajábamos antes por el ascensor.

-¿Quienes son los Vulturis?

Le expliqué un poco lo que hacían los Vulturis y también porque Galicia estaba a salvo de ellos.

Desde hacía siglos los gallegos rendían homenaje a las mujeres de los Vulturis les daban parte de las cosechas pensando que eran demonios que les robarían y los harían malditos, las llamaban meigas. Aunque a los Vulturis no les servía de nada la comida adoraban que los tratasen como reyes.

-Entonces vallamos allí estaremos a salvo ¿no?

-Si.

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Mi frío corazón parecía querer latir de nuevo. No sabía por qué pero con Bella me sentía más humano, más _normal. _Y adoraba esa sensación.

Compré los billetes de avión por teléfono, tomé las maletas y nos fuimos del hotel.

No sin antes eliminar el cartel de los Vulturis. No le deseaba un viaje a la muerte ninguna persona de este hotel.

Tomamos el avión por la justo cuando se hizo de noche después de que Bella cenara algo en las cafeterías del aeropuerto.

Poco después de despegar se quedó dormida y inconscientemente posó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me gustaba mucho su proximidad, gracias a ella podía mantener a una temperatura humana y su olor ya no me afectaba como antes.

Después de un tiempo Bella comenzó a deslizarse más hacia a mi y a murmurar palabras sin sentido.

-Papá... mamá... estoy bien Edward me cuida... No os preocupéis más, por favor...

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una pena me invadió.

Inconscientemente la acerqué más a mí hasta que estuvo en mi regazo. La acune dulcemente y sus lágrimas cesaron. Hundí mi cara en su pelo e inspiré. No sabía muy bien por qué pero no me era tan doloroso estar cerca de ella.

Me pasé así el resto del viaje y de vez en cuando mis labios rozaban su pelo. Nunca entendía mis actos pero me encantaba sentir algo de calor en mis fríos labios. Me hacían sentir menos monstruo.

Poco antes del amanecer Bella volvió a hablar en sueños.

-Gracias, Edward... eres mi salvador...

Una sonrisa iluminaba su cara y sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas. No estaba seguro de que cara tenía pero en mi interior estaba demasiado confuso por el torbellino de emociones que me azotaba.

Antes de que ella se despertara la deposité de nuevo en su asiento.

Entonces para mi sorpresa sonó mi móvil.

Vi la pantalla.

TIENE 1 MENSAGE NUEVO.

Vi el número de teléfono y enseguida supe que mi familia quería comunicarse conmigo.

**

* * *

N/A:**

**Hola, me gustaría aclarar sus dudas.**

**-El problema de las frases desordenadas ya lo he solucionado en estos capítulos y próximamente lo solucionaré en el 1 y en el 2. (Era un problema del procesador de textos que usaba)**

**-El beso está cerca 1 o 2 capítulos más.**

**-En cuanto a si va a haber lemon... aún no lo he decidido.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Importante Twilight no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6

* * *

-Hola Edward, sé que estás preocupado por los Vulturis pero de momento no os va a pasar nada, lo he visto. Te quieremos, nos vereos pronto xD.

PD: Invierte en bolsa con teniendo en cuenta:

Después el mensaje mostraba todo lo que tenía que hacer para ganar dinero en el mercado de valores.

Sonreí para mi mismo.

Era Alice, me enviaba buenas noticias y la capacidad de ganar dinero sin hacer mucho. Verdaderamente tenía la suerte de tener una duende como Alice por hermana. Aunque a veces su hiperactividad asustaba un poco. Tomé el móvil y escribí en un mensaje de texto:

-Gracias.

No se lo envié, pues sabía que ella ya lo había visto.

Poco a poco Bella se fue despertando en el asiento de al lado.

-Buenos días- la saludé con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días a ti también- me respondió con una sonrisa que no sé por qué hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

-Pronto llegaremos a Madrid, allí tomaremos un avión a Santiago y...- le estaba diciendo hasta que ella me interrumpió.

-Me da igual a donde vayamos Edward, simplemente me importa estar contigo.

Cuando Bella dijo esto se ruborizó intensamente y se fue al servicio.

* * *

Estuvimos hablando un poco del lugar a dónde nos dirigíamos y después le pregunte pequeñas cosas de ella que no sabía como cuales eran sus flores favoritas, su comida favorita... Estaba seguro de que esas cosas me servirían en el futuro, siempre podría regalarle un ramo de sus flores favoritas y prepararle una cena... ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi. Nos hospedamos en un hotel a las afueras, cerca del bosque, así no tendría que ir lejos para alimentarme, aunque aquí no había nada decente para beber, como mucho unos jabalíes o unos lobos... Mi estomago se revolvió cuando pensé en que tendría que alimetarme de vacas...

-Espero que podamos quedarnos más en este hotel- le dije cuando llegamos a la habitación.

-Si, yo también.

-Si quieres, después, podemos ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Está tarde estará nublado pero no llegará a llover y además, podríamos ver algún piso para alquilar.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, es muy bonito.

-Pues no se hable más, te lo compro- dije mientras sacaba mi billetera.

-¡No! Cuesta 100€. Estoy segura de que eso es caro.

-No es caro. Equivale a 5$- mentí descaradamente-

-No me tomes por tonta, he visto muchas películas para saber que eso es mentira, exageras demasiado.- Tenía razón, debería haber dicho 20 o 30$.

-¿Y por qué no me dejas comprártelo?, te gusta, predice el futuro...

No bromeaba, el muñeco medía como medio metro y traía un complejo mecanismo que predecía si iba a llover o a hacer calor, todo eso claro a corto plazo.

-Pues porque ya te has gastado lo suficiente comprándome esos pendientes y el dinero no crece en los árboles. Si quieres comprate algo para ti y no me regales nada- Estaba muy graciosa enfadada, era muy terca, pero yo más.

-Hagamos un trato. Si yo me compro algo te compro el muñeco y nada más. ¿Trato?

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más en este mes. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Sonreí victorioso. Me sentía un poco mal auque técnicamente no la engañaba, porque si ella no sabía que estábamos a día 31 no era mi culpa.

Al final me compré una camiseta que decía "O camiño".

Después llevé a Bella a la catedral y sonreí al ver que se quedaba asombrada por cada detalle.

Las calles estaban llenas de música gracias a las personas que tocaban con el traje tradicional. Había muchas "estatuas" que realmente eran mimos que se movían si les dabas dinero. Algunas personas estaban disfrazadas con los trajes de peregrinación de antaño.

Como había mucha gente en ocasiones tomaba a Bella de la mano para no distanciarnos y cada pequeño roce era una corriente que parecía dar vida a todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando ya era más de media tarde nos sentamos a descansar en un banco y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba algo nerviosa y parecía que quería pedirme algo pero no se atrevía.

-Bella, ¿pasa algo, te encuentras mal?, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿necesitas "minutos humanos"? La verdad es que te descuido mucho- me golpeé mentalmente por no prestarle la atención que necesitaba.

-No es nada es solo que... - su cara de puso roja como un tomate- Nada dejalo.

-Bella sea lo que sea dímelo.

-Es que... -pareció estar decidiendo si contarme o no su preocupación- me da mucha vergüenza.

-¿No confías en mi?- pregunté algo dolido

-Si pero... Vale, me gustaría _"entrar a la catedral pero no se si puedes"_ _-_dijo esto último tan rápido que si no fuera vampiro no la hubiese entendido.

-Si quieres entrar vamos, pensé que no te gustaría porque no eres creyente pero... -Un momento, me dije- ¿que quieres con "no se si puedes"?

-Pues yo... -su cara se puso como un tomate- era una tontería... ya sabes los crucifijos...

Entonces lo entendí y no pude evitar reirme.

-No Bella, no me hacen daño las cruces.

* * *

Después de ver la catedral y el botafumeiro cenamos en un restaurante y volvimos al hotel.

Estaba en mi habitación buscando pisos cerca por Internet cuando escuché un ruido procedente de la habitación de Bella.

-¿Bella... Estás bien?


	7. Chapter 7

IMPORTANTE: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

Capítulo: 7

* * *

A velocidad vampírica corrí hasta el cuarto de Bella. Golpeé la puerta y como no recibí contestación entré al cuarto. Lo que encontré en me dejó estático en la puerta.

Bella estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y podía ver bastante sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

–¡Bella!- grité alarmado mientras me acercaba a ella y examinaba la herida de la cabeza. Con alivio me di cuenta de que no era grave y no necesitaría ir a un hospital.

Con cuidado la tomé en brazos y la deposité en la cama. Fui al baño y tomé del botiquín lo necesario para curar a Bella.

Volví al cuarto y agradecí internamente que Carlisle me hubiese animado a seguir sus pasos como médico.

Cuando acabé me di cuenta de que la sangre de Bella estaba esparcida por el suelo y con asombro y orgullo a la vez, fui consciente de que tenía sangre de Bella en mis manos y no tenía que luchar contra mi sed. Rápidamente limpié todo el cuarto de Bella y cuando acabé me senté en la cama, al lado de Bella, y empecé a observar como dormía.

Me habría gustado escucharla en sueños pero se despertó.

–¿Edward?– Dijo confusa.

–Hola pequeña, te has caído y golpeado la cabeza, es posible que te duela, que tengas mareos, o que no recuerdes bien el momento en que te caíste.

–¿Me has curado tú?– Preguntó con la voz algo amodorrada.

–Si.

–Gracias, supongo que ha sido difícil para ti, lo siento mucho.

–Bella– dije mientras tomaba sus mejillas entre las manos– no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos, mi amor.

Con cuidado fui acortando la distancia de nuestras caras hasta que nuestros labios se unieron con un simple roce. Era mi primer beso y al principio tuve miedo a ser rechazado pero después Bella comenzó a responderme. Podía notar el calor de sus mejillas sonrosadas y para mi sus labios eran como fuego, pero por nada del mundo me separaría de ellos.

Me separé de ella antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos y me percaté de que tanto ella como yo teníamos la respiración agitada.

Ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y no dudé en acariciarlas. Entonces me percaté de una cosa: Estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

-Bella, yo...– empecé pero ella me callo con un dulce beso. Se separó y me dijo:

-Te quiero, Edward.

Sonreí y la abracé.

No sé si pasaron segundos, minutos o horas pero yo solo podía abrazarla y darle pequeños besos en el pelo, la frente, las mejillas, en sus labios.

En un momento determinado el estómago de Bella rugió y ella se puso color carmesí

–Lo siento, fui muy desconsiderado, ya ha pasado la hora de cenar para los humanos, ¿tienes hambre?

–Un poco– admitió.

Llamé al servicio de habitaciones y pedí algo para que Bella cenara mientras ella se daba una ducha.

Después de que ella cenara vimos una película abrazados en el sofá. Cuando terminó Bella estaba algo somnolienta y la cargué hasta su habitación.

–Te tengo que despertar cada dos horas por el golpe, ¿te has sentido mareada en algún momento?

–No, de momento estoy bien. Solo quiero descansar.

–Te dejo sola entonces – le dijé mientras me incorporaba.

–No- protestó ella agarrándome por un brazo–, quédate.

Accedí y me recosté a su lado y la abracé. Empecé a cantar una melodía que hacía poco que rondaba por mi cabeza y mi ángel no tardó en quedarse dormida.

* * *

N/A:

Pues aquí está el beso.

Sé que el capítulo es un poco corto pero estoy en exámenes. Pronto tendré más tiempo de actualizar.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Diana Cullen


	8. Chapter 8

IMPORTANTE: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capítulo 8

* * *

Acaricié el pelo mojado de Bella en la oscuridad. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que ella había tenido el accidente y mi sed cada día iba en aumento. Por eso me aparté de ella, le escribí una nota por si se despertaba y me fui a una expedición de caza.

* * *

A las cinco de la madrugada ya estaba de vuelta en el hotel. Aún no habíamos decidido comprar un piso o una casa pero pronto lo haríamos para tener más intimidad.

Tomé el ascensor. Conmigo entró también una chica que parecía volver de una fiesta.

"_Qué bueno está... no es muy tarde para que me acompañe a mi cuarto..." _pensaba. Empezó a imaginarnos en la cama de su cuarto. A partir de esos pensamientos dejé de escuchar y me centré en los números que indicaban en que cuanto faltaba para llegar.

Dos plantas antes de la mía el ascensor se detuvo y la chica salió bastante decepcionada.

Suspiré. Una de las cosas que más odiaba de mi inmortalidad era poder oír esta clase de pensamientos.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron me tensé porque mis instintos me decían que había peligro cerca. Aspiré teso y me pude oler el aroma de un vampiro, que había venido por las escaleras. Intenté utilizar mi don y efectivamente supe que había una vampiresa cerca, que estaba muy interesada en cantar todos los himnos del mundo.

Enfadado entré en mi suite y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñí a la figura femenina que observaba a Bella con atención.

-No te parece evidente, Edward- respondió con una aguda voz de soprano con bastante entusiasmo-, quería conocer a mi cuñada. No sabes cara de ilusión que va a poner Esme cuando se lo cuente, está tan triste desde tu marcha. Ni siquiera mis sesiones de compras le levantaron el ánimo...

-Alice- la corté, sabía que me ocultaba algo ya que en ese momento estaba cantado el himno chino-. Al grano.

-Queremos que vuelvas Edward. Esme y Carlisle están muy tristes- me enseñó unas imágenes de mis padres en las que ellos miraban mi piano con nostalgia-, Jasper y Emmett ya no tienen a nadie a quién gastarle bromas e incluso Rose te echa de menos, ya no tiene a nadie con el que discutir y se entretiene con Em. ¿Tú sabes las imágenes que tengo que soportar? Son tres veces peores que antes de que te fueras...

Ahora ella empezó a poner su carita de payaso triste y estuve a punto de ceder. _A punto._

-Pero ¿qué hago con Bella?, no la puedo llevar y no la dejaré sola- zanjé.- Está decidido no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-No te preocupes por Jazz- en ese momento a Alice se le escaparon unas imágenes que me enfurecieron.

-¡Lo has traído aquí?- grite despertando a Bella. Ella abrió los ojos un poco asustada y intentó ver algo en la oscuridad.

-¿Edward?

-Estoy aquí amor respondí dándole la mano.

"_Qué bien os veis juntos Edward... pero ese pijama que lleva es de hace tres temporadas por lo menos..."_ pensó mi hermana.

Le mandé una mirada significativa y ella con una mueca salió del cuarto.

Encendí la lámpara de la mesita de noche y le sonreí a Bella. Me devolvió la sonrisa y me preguntó qué pasaba.

-Nada importante, ¿te acuerdas de Alice?

-¿Tu hermana?

-Si, ha venido a hacernos una visita, pero no se demorará mucho por aquí-"_Eso lo dices tú_" escuché en mi cabeza pero no le hice volver a dormir, todavía es muy temprano.

-No, ya no voy a poder dormir y quiero conocer a Alice.

Suspiré, en mi cabeza podía escuchar las decenas de planes de Alice para convencer a Bella de que lo mejor era regresar. Intenté no prestarle atención y dejé que Bella se vistiera.

En el saloncito de la suite estaba Alice. Me senté en uno de los sillones y ella me dirigió una mirada triunfal. Ni me molesté en leerle la mente.

-¿Por qué no vas a verlo?- propuso ella. -Yo me quedo con Bella y así nos conocemos.

-Está bien- decidí. Si Alice quiere convencer a alguien de algo hagas lo que hagas no ganarás-. Iré a verlo en cuanto me despida de Bella.

Bella salió de la recámara y le expliqué que saldría y las dejaría para que se conocieran mejor.

Antes de salir le dirigí una mirada a Alice. "_Ya sé, si le pasa algo me romperás en trocitos y me volverás a unir un millón de veces"_

Caminé por las calles a paso humano hasta que llegué a otro hotel. Busqué con mi don al vampiro que había ido a buscar y lo encontré a cien metros de mí, justo donde empezaba el bosque.


	9. Chapter 9

IMPORTANTE: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capítulo 9:

* * *

Caminé por las calles a paso humano hasta que llegué a otro hotel. Busqué con mi don al vampiro que había ido a buscar y lo encontré a cien metros de mí, justo donde empezaba el bosque.

Me esperaba, lo más probable era que Alice lo había llamado.

-Hola- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Los tenía de color oro, acababa de cazar.

-Hola, hermano- contestó. Suspiró pesadamente y bajo la vista.

En mi cabeza pude ver que estaba realmente arrepentido por su comportamiento y que no lo volvería hacer.

-Lo siento, te prometo que nunca más le haré ningún daño, te lo juro- pude comprobar que Jasper decía la verdad.

-¿A qué se debe el cambio?

-A que yo no podría vivir sin Alice- admitió.- Y Bella es tu Alice, nunca le haría eso a un hermano.

Le sonreí y él me tendió la mano, se la estreché para demostrarle que le creía y le perdonaba.

En mi cabeza pude ver la curiosidad de Jasper por la humana.

-Si quieres te la presento hoy, acabas de cazar y no habrá problemas.

-Claro, pero de todas formas guardaré las distancias.

Fuimos al hotel y cuando llegamos a la habitación la encontré vacía. Había una nota encima de la mesa que decía:

"_Edward:_

_Me he ido de compras con Alice, ella me ha dicho que conoce una tienda que abre a las siete de la mañana. Volveremos pronto._

_Te amo_

_Bella"_

Le comuniqué a Jasper lo que sucedía y esperamos a que nuestros amores regresaran a casa.

Llegaron pasadas las diez, con una veintena de bolsas llenas de ropa. Bella se veía agotada y después de presentarle a Jasper se fue a dormir un poco hasta la hora de la comida.

-Edward has pensado ya si vuelves a Forks- me preguntó Alice de forma inocente, sentada al otro lado del sofá, mientras veíamos la tele.

-Alice, ¿para qué preguntas si sabes que no?

-Sólo quería saber si tendrás en cuenta a Bella...

En ese momento me mostró una conversación que habían tenido cuando fueron de compras:

_-Bella... ¿Si te pregunto algo me contestarás con sinceridad?_

_-Claro, Alice, pregúntame lo que quieras._

_-¿Echas de menos a tus padres?_

_Bella se había quedado pensando y al final había añadido:_

_-Sólo un poco- admitió, pero pude ver que su cara había dicho lo contrario._

-Alice, eso es jugar sucio- gruñí.

-No, Edward, no lo es. Simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad. Volvamos a casa. Ella te lo agradecerá.

-Vale, me lo pensaré.

En ese momento Bella entró en el salón y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Le di un casto beso en los labios y le dirigí una mirada a Alice para que nos dejara intimidad.

-Bella, quiero que me contestes sinceramente, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro- me respondió .

-¿Quieres que volvamos a Forks?

Ella me miró seria y al final me respondió:

N/T: ¿Qué le debe responder? ¿SI? ¿No?

Actualizaré teniendo en cuenta lo que me digáis.

PD: Falta poco para terminar esta historia (2 o 3 capítulos más)

-Otra cosa: he empezado una nueva historia en un blog. El sumary y el link en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios.

Diana Cullen


	10. Chapter 10

Importante: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 10

* * *

-Edward, a mí me gusta estar contigo, aquí solos, pero no puedo parar de pensar en que mis padres estarán muy preocupados y me estarán buscando...- desvió la vista al suelo- Creo que es el momento para que volvamos o que al menos le llame y así sepan que estoy bien.

Le levanté el mentón con mi mano para que ella me viese a los ojos.

-Pues entonces volveremos a Forks. Si quieres ver a tus padres los verás- le sonreí- y yo iré contigo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, la traje hacia mí y le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Te amo- le susurré cuando estábamos con nuestras frentes unidas.

-No más que yo a ti- respondió.

-Eso es discutible- le dije y volví a besarla.

-Ya vale tortolitos- dijo Alice interrumpiéndonos pero yo no le hice caso y seguí besando a mi chica. -Vamos, tenemos que preparar un viaje...

Como seguimos sin hacerle caso ella tomó a Bella de un brazo y la apartó de mí.

-Si no queréis perder el avión hacedme caso- empezó ella sentándose entre Bella y yo-. Yo y Jasper tenemos que volver ya porque se supone que estamos en la casa de la abuela Cullen porque está de cumpleaños. Edward, se supone que estás estudiando en Francia para mejorar tu francés. Y Bella se supone que has desaparecido... Tenemos que inventarnos una historia para ti...

-Podría decir que me secuestraron...- dijo Bella.

-Demasiado dramático- interrumpió Alice-, además cuando se secuestra a alguien es por algo tus padres nunca han recibido una llamada de "queremos que nos den dinero por su hija"

-Quizás podría decir que estuve un poco "trastornada" debido al fuerte golpe que recibí el día del accidente y que algo en mi mente hizo que quisiera viajar...

-Sigue siendo demasiado extraño-comentó Alice ausente mientras una imagen se formaba en su cabeza: Bella en el bosque, maquillada de forma que todo el mundo piense que lleva varios días perdida...

-Alice eso sigue siendo dramático- intervine yo.

-Tienes razón. Podríamos decir que Bella se enfadó con su padre por algo y se marchó de casa.

-¿Y por qué me iba a enfadar? Lo único que hizo mi padre fue llamar a mi madre y decirle que tuve un accidente... Yo creo que lo mejor es llegar allí, pedir perdón y decir que me marché a la ciudad porque estaba harta del pueblo.

-Es una idea...estúpida-intervino Alice-, pero lo extraño es que funcionará. Tu padre te castigará durante el resto de tu vida, pero funcionará. Bien, ahora ya tenemos todas las historias... Primero Jazz y yo iremos a casa, hoy, tenemos vuelos reservados. Vosotros volveréis mañana, e iréis a nuestra casa. Edward se reincorporará a las clases y justo tres días después Bella aparecerá en casa de Charlie con cara culpable. ¿Entendido?

-Si -dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bien... pues que disfrutéis de vuestra última noche solos-dijo mi hermana a modo de despedida, abrazó a Bella y se marchó al aeropuerto, donde la esperaba Jasper.

-Tengo una duda sobre el plan de Alice- comentó Bella.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunté.

-¿Por qué nosotros iremos más tarde que ellos si yo voy a tener que esperar en casa igual?

-Muy sencillo: la tía de Jessica trabaja en el aeropuerto. Ella tiene una obsesión enorme por mi padre- una vez ella se había desnudado en su consulta con la escusa de que necesitaba hacerse un chequeo médico y mi padre, tan inocente, no sospechó nada hasta que ella se quitó también la ropa interior...- y cada vez que lee el apellido Cullen se esperanza con leer el nombre de mi padre al lado. Por eso ella sabría que nosotros veníamos del mismo destino y se lo contaría a su hermana, la madre de Jessica que es una de las marujas del pueblo.

-Pero tú seguirás teniendo tu apellido...

-No, yo usaré Masen como apellido-volví a explicarle-. Además yo quiero tener una última noche totalmente a solas contigo, abrazarte mientras duermes y escucharte murmurar que me quieres.

Ella se sonrojó un poco yo uní otra vez nuestros labios en un beso casto que como de costumbre se volvió más intenso.

-Será mejor que pidamos algo para que comas- dije yo separándome ella y sonreí ante su puchero.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Salimos y despedimos a la ciudad dando un paseo cogidos de la mano. Había reído ante su curiosidad ante que el sol no me hacía daño. Le prometí que algún día se lo enseñaría.

En la noche volvimos a pedir comida y yo observé a Bella cenar.

Después de que ella se duchara me acerqué a su cama y la esperé. Siendo consciente de la pequeña cajita dentro de mi bolsillo.

Poco después Bella entró a la habitación y casi me da un ataque cuando vi lo que traía puesto.

Llevaba una prenda de lencería muy atrevida. La prenda azul se le ceñía al cuerpo y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Me quedé viendo como se acercaba a mí pensando si debería romperle el ropero a Alice o comprometerme a ir con ella de compras durante cinco años.

Ella se tumbó a mi lado y se acercó a mí.

Tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Yo intenté mantener la compostura y la acerqué contra mi pecho como si no pasase nada.

-Edward quiero que hablemos sobre algo- me dijo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunté con cautela.

-De nosotros y de nuestro... futuro.

-Continúa- la animé.

-Tú sabes que algún día yo- hizo una pausa para pensar cómo expresarse- Sabes que seré más _mayor _con el paso del tiempo...

-A mi no me importa eso. Siempre serás la criatura más hermosa de la faz de la Tierra.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando parezca tu abuela?

-A mí eso no me importará, pero si en algún momento necesitas algo más de lo que yo puedo darte... Te dejaría continuar con tu vida.

-¿Y qué sucederá cuando... cuando muera?

Sentí una opresión en el pecho solo de pensar que tarde o temprano la perdería sino la transformaba pero aguantaría el dolor que hiciese falta siempre que mi amor conservara su alma.

-Te seguiré tan pronto como pueda- respondí en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué!- chilló-. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Y qué haré yo sin ti?

-Conviérteme, por favor Edward es la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

-No puedo arrebatarte tu alma.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y con rapidez se subió a mi pecho y me sujetó la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos.

-Edward, prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos- pidió.

-Te lo prometo, pero con una condición- contesté.

-¿Cuál?

-Isabella Marie Swan- empecé mientras nos incorporaba y yo me arrodillaba delante de ella.-Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi existencia. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dije mientras sacaba la pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo y le entregaba el anillo de mi madre.

Ella se quedó mirando el anillo y después de tragar saliva contestó:

-Sí, me casaré contigo, Edward.

En ese momento estuve seguro de que mi corazón aletargado volvió a latir durante unos instantes. Abrumado por la felicidad abracé a mi amor y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso apasionado.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que nos recostamos en la cama y poco a poco fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Bella- susurré jadeante mientras retenía sus manos que ya habían empezado a desabrochar mi camisa.- Esto no está bien, te puedo hacer daño.

-No lo harás Edward, lo sé, confío en ti. ¿O es que no quieres hacerlo?

No sé lo que me convenció, quizás la euforia de saber que pronto nos casaríamos, el vestido de suave satén que me mostraba sus curvas femeninas o, quizás saber que, al negarme, le haría daño a ella y también me lo haría a mí.

Con cuidado volví a acercar nuestros rostros susurrando:

-Claro que quiero hacerlo, mi amor, quiero que nos seamos uno de todas las maneras posibles.

-Para siempre- contestó ella juntando definitivamente nuestros labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó temprano entre mis brazos y se hizo la dormida durante unos minutos mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

-Sé que estás despierta, mi amor. Tendremos que levantarnos pronto si no queremos perder el avión.

-Quiero quedarme así para siempre.

Nos quedamos abrazados durante unos minutos más y, después decidimos tomar una ducha juntos, donde aproveché para comprobar que no le había hecho daño.

Después de que Bella desayunase revisé que todo estuviese en orden y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto en taxi.

A mediodía llegamos al aeropuerto de Madrid dónde recibí un mensaje de Alice que me alarmó:

SAL DE AHÍ

Justo después de leerlo escuché una voz detrás de mí.

-Que sorpresa encontrarse con uno de los hijos de Carlisle.

_Demasiado tarde_ pensé.

**

* * *

N/A: Hola, antes de nada disculparme por la demora, pero en mi defensa alego que es culpa de mi router.**

**Como recompensa os dejo el capítulo más largo de lo que va de la historia.**

***Estoy escribiendo la parte lemon de este capítulo y pronto la subiré en una historia aparte en mi perfil para la gente a la que le interese.**

***Pronto adelantaré el fic de mi blog:**

**Sumary: Edward Cullen es un vampiro vegetariano solitario que vive en Port Angeles. Una noche encuentra un precioso bebé de ojos castaños y decide quedárselo. (Link en mi perfil)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar**

**Diana Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de SM. La trama es mía.**

* * *

_En capítulos anteriores..._

SAL DE AHÍ

-Que sorpresa encontrarse con uno de los hijos de Carlisle.

_Demasiado tarde pensé._

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Volviendo a casa_

-Buenos días Alistair. Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

En ese momento reparó en Bella y alzó una ceja.

-Supongo que te has separado de Carlisle otra vez- comentó y pensó _"sin embargo aún tiene los ojos dorados"_

-Simplemente estaba cambiando un poco de hábitos- comenté mientras escuchaba cómo en su mente decía _"un íncubo quizás_"

-¿No me presentas?

-Bella él es Alistair un amigo de mi padre, Alistair ella es Bella- respondí tenso._"Tiene un olor encantador"_

A duras penas reprimí el gruñido que amenazaba por salir de mi garganta. Ella era _mi_ Bella y yo _su_ Edward. Sin terceros. La prueba el anillo que ella llevaba.

-Es un placer conocerte- le dijo a mi ángel _"lástima que te vayan a matar tan pronto"_

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alistair?- intenté no parecer grosero sin evitarlo del todo.

-Ya sabes, siempre he sido aficionado a la caza- me dijo con doble sentido. -Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a cazar en Francia, nadie quiere pasarse de la raya-añadió claramente refiriéndose a los Vulturis.

-Es cierto, muchas especies han desaparecido por eso ¿qué vas hacer como cazador? Ultimamente hay muchas asociaciones activistas- hablé en clave para darle a entender si sabía algo sobre los Vulturis.

-Quizá me pase por alguna haga una donación- respondió él contándome mentalmente sus planes para viajar a Italia. Volví a intentar calmar un gruñido de mi parte. No era recomendable que Aro leyera en la mente de Alistair que un Cullen salía con una humana-. ¿Podría unirme a la diversión?-añadió señalando con una mirada a Bella, provocando un leve gruñido que solo escuchamos él, yo y Bella.

-Sinceramente no me gusta compartir cuando juego.

-No seas egoísta Edward, comparte un poco, ella huele realmente bien -dijo agresivo. Atraje a Bella posesivamente hacia mí.

-A ella la cacé yo, si quieres, ve a buscarte otra -continué agresivamente, atrayendo la mirada de un guardia de seguridad que se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Ocurre algo señores?- sabía la imagen que estábamos dando. Un joven discutiendo con un hombre vestido con la ropa desgastada después de correr por el bosque durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo. _"Seguro que el viejo es un camello que se le está acabando la droga. Y el joven está con el mono... solo hay que ver las ojeras que tienen los dos... y esa palidez..." _La mente del guarda de repente me recordó a Charlie y, en medio de aquella situación, recordé que debía devolver a Bella sana y salva a casa.

-Nada, señor. Sólo estábamos discutiendo una cuestión y sin querer hemos levantado un poco la voz.

Pude ver que el guardia se sorprendía por la forma en la que respondía. Probablemente esperaba que me temblase la voz y que mis manos se retorciesen, síntoma de estar muchos días sin droga.

Si no fuese porque Bella estaba en peligro seguro que me reiría de lo ridículo de la situación.

El se marchó pero pude leer en su mente que planeaba seguir vigilándonos.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Alistair, pero si me retraso más perderé mi avión.

-No te hagas el listo Cullen, te dije que era mejor que compartamos o tendrás mucho que perder.

En ese momento odié la memoria de los vampiros.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero la chica es mía y no tengo intención de compartir ni una gota.

-¿Y por qué debería estar satisfecho con eso?, ¿por qué eres tan obstinado y no me dejas probar esta hermosura? ¿Te has rendido a tus necesidades de las que has renegado durante tanto tiempo?- me tensé y Bella, al estar pegada a mí, lo notó y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Lo que quiero hacer con ella es algo que solo puedo hacer solo.

"_Así que un íncubo ¿eh? Espero que te asegures de que tus víctimas no queden vivas, nadie quiere que empiecen a aparecer niñitos con habilidades especiales"._

Seguí leyendo en su mente y encontré a un hombre, un vampiro macho, que se dedicaba a crear pequeños inmortales semi-humanos embarazando a humanas cerca de la selva amazónica.

Asustado me giré hacia Bella. ¿Era posible que ella estuviese embarazada?, la noche pasada no habíamos tenido en cuenta un embarazo no deseado.

"_Parece que no has tenido eso en cuenta"_ comentó mentalmente. Noté como en su cabeza empezaba a desistir ante la idea de compartir a _mi_ Bella.

_-Ella es mía-_ gruñí a sus pensamientos-. Y eso no importa ahora. Nunca llegará a sudecer.

-Está bien... Supongo que tienes razón- _"Nadie quiere involucrarse en la creación de esos... híbridos, los problemas que traen no se compensan con la más deliciosa de las sangres"_

-Si nos disculpas... Tenemos un avión que tomar.

-Dale recuerdos a Carlisle. Le debo mucho- _"Por respeto a él retrasaré mi visita a los Vulturis, pero tarde o temprano tendré que ir. Espero que a la próxima tengas más cuidado"_

Bella descansaba entre mis brazos, aún faltaban unas horas hasta llegar a Seattle, dónde nuestra familia nos esperaba. No le había dicho nada sobre su posible embarazo. En cuanto llegásemos a casa, le pediría a Carlisle que comprobara si aquello era posible.

No me gustaba la idea de que lo fuese.

En la mente de Alistair pude ver que todas las mujeres que tenían hijos de vampiros acababan muriendo cuando los niños les rasgaban el vientre al nacer.

Si estaba embarazada teníamos que hacernos cargo del bebé. Y pronto.

-¿Estará tu familia esperándonos en el aeropuerto?- preguntó Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Es probable, pero no te preocupes. Ellos te aceptan ahora.

-Eso espero- susurró bajito para si misma pero yo pude oírla.

Desperté a Bella minutos antes de que el avión aterrizase. Allí nos esperaba mi familia. O al menos parte de ella, pues tanto Emmett como Rosalie no habían ido a recogernos.

Bella me agarró la mano fuertemente, se notaba tímida y yo lo consideré algo normal. Después de todo una humana no conoce a vampiros que han estado dispuesta a matarla todos los días.

En cuanto nos vieron se aproximaron a nosotros. Esme se abalanzó hacia mis brazos y tuve que separar un poco a Bella de mí, pero no llegué a soltarla.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto- Casi gruñó Esme de forma maternal.

-Lo siento, mamá- le respondí sintiéndome culpable por haberle hecho daño a la que había sido mi madre por más de 70 años.

Cuando dejó de abrazarme se dirigió a Bella.

-Hola querida. Debes de ser Bella. Yo soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward y él -señaló con un gesto a Carlisle, que hizo un saludo silencioso-, es mi marido Carlisle. Creo que ya lo conoces. Estamos encantados de conocerte- se presentó mientras le ofrecía su agradable sonrisa. _"Es preciosa Edward, haréis una buena pareja"_

-Hola, señora Cullen. Yo soy Bella -contestó mi amada un poco sonrojada.

-Llámame Esme, cariño. Te ves cansada, ¿Edward no te ha cuidado bien últimamente?

Teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior apenas había dormido unas horas debido a nuestro encuentro y que tampoco había dormido mucho en el avión. Me sentí culpable, había descuidado a mi humana.

-Vallamos a casa entonces. Bella necesita descansar del viaje.

De camino a casa Bella se quedó dormida en mi regazo y le conté a Carlisle el encuentro con Alistair.

-¿Estás diciendo que Bella puede estar embarazada?

-No puede ser -repuso Esme-, los vampiros no podemos tener hijos. Para eso existe la ponzoña. Ese es nuestro método de reproducción.

-Según he visto en la mente de Alistair no son niños normales. Son híbridos que normalmente acaban matando a la madre al nacer y tienen habilidades especiales, como casi todos los vampiros. Su crecimiento en el vientre de la madre es muy rápido. EL embarazo apenas dura unas semanas.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa le haré una ecografía y estaremos seguros, una vez sepamos a lo que atenernos pensaremos en nuestras opciones.

* * *

**Lo sé, soy lo peor. **

**Estoy a punto de acabar este fic. 1 o 2 capítulos más y elepílogo. Ya lo tengo todo planeado.**

**Prometo subirlos sin demora.**

**Antes de que acabe este fin de semana subiré todo. Haré un esfuerzo para escribir rápido. Os lo merecéis.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de SM. La trama es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Miedos y decisiones atolondradas

* * *

Bella continuaba dormida cuando llegamos a casa. La cargué hasta mi habitación y la tumbé en la cama que Alice había comprado para nosotros.

Ordené nuestro equipaje mientras ella descansaba. Intenté no pensar en el posible embarazo de Bella.

Si había un bebé en el vientre de mi futura esposa tendríamos que deshacernos de él. No es que no desease un bebé mío y suyo pero no podía querer a alguien que le fuese a hacer tanto daño. No podía.

Gruñí mentalmente cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Se suponía que intentaba no pensar en ello.

Bella no podía embarazada, bueno si podía pero yo no quería que lo estuviese.

Deseaba que Bella se despertase pronto. Carlisle y yo habíamos acondicionado su estudio para poder hacerle una ecografía y asegurarnos de que no había nada extraño en su interior.

Alice había buscado información sobre bebés vampiros, pero casi no había encontrado nada.

* * *

Bella se despertó una hora después.

Me acerqué a ella y dejé un suave beso en sus labios, mientras sus parpados aún no se abrían del todo. Sus manos se apoyaron en mi cuello y me atrajeron hacia ella, obligándome a subirme a la cama para poder continuar el beso sin perder el equilibrio.

Sus manos traviesas descendieron por mi espalda hasta encontrarse con el final de mi camisa. Una de ellas descendió y se quedó encima de mi trasero, y la otra se coló por debajo de mi camisa, acariciándome mientras ella intentaba profundizar el beso.

-Bella, si continúas así no podré salir de esta habitación por _mucho_ tiempo -susurré en su oreja, después de haber dejado una línea de besos por todo su cuello.

-Eso es lo que quiero -replicó ella mientras y paseó su suave lengua por mi labio inferior.

-Siento ser aguafiestas pero hay muchas personas en esta casa con el oído muy agudo.

Eso la hizo reaccionar y su cara se volvió roja de la vergüenza. Se apartó de mí y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Estamos en tu casa?

-Si, esta es mi habitación -le dije mientras ella se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana, se veía preocupada.

-Dios, estoy horrible. ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

Justo cuando pronunció esas palabras un torbellino entró en la habitación.

-Bella, tienes que usar mi baño. El de Edward es muy soso. No tiene ningún producto para ti -replicó mi hermana mientras en su cabeza planeaba lo que le iba a poner. Alice veía a Bella como esas Barbies con las que juegan las niñas pequeñas.

-Está bien, gracias Alice -le agradeció mi novia-. Esto... ¿Vamos?

-Si, te llevaré.

-No tardéis mucho, sabes que tenemos prisa -le recordé a Alice que me respondió mentalmente ya desde el pasillo "Sólo serán 12 minutos"

Tal y cómo prometió Bella entró en mi habitación exactamente doce minutos después de que se fuese. Decidí que aquel era el mejor momento para contarle sobre el posible embarazo.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar -le dije con cara seria. Su sonrisa desapareció en ese momento y puso cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-¿Recuerdas a Alistair, el amigo de Carlisle que nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Madrid?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa Edward?

-Me ha... prevenido sobre algo muy importante. Me ha contado que hace tiempo visitó el Amazonas. Allí encontró a un hombre. Se llamaba Joham, era un vampiro como yo.

Este vampiro descubrió que los vampiros podían tener hijos de forma biológica. Para eso necesitó encontrar a varias humanas...

Consiguió tener hijos, pero una humana normal no puede soportar el embarazo de un híbrido y menos si no tiene ni idea de lo que era su padre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros Edward? No querrás decir que yo estoy...

-Es posible -contesté sin tener valor para mirarla a los ojos-. Carlisle tiene todo preparado para hacerte una ecografía. De esa forma podremos saber si realmente estás... embarazada o no.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuanto antes mejor. Tenemos el despacho preparado para ti.

-Pues vamos ¿no? Quiero decir... cuanto antes hagamos eso antes sabremos con seguridad si estoy... embarazada -parecía que la palabra no le gustaba mucho- o no.

-Quiero que sepas que yo no sabía que te podías quedar embarazada. De haberlo sabido habría sido más cuidadoso contigo.

-No pasa nada Ed, yo tampoco lo pensé en aquel momento. Creo que estábamos... distraídos con otra cosa -me consoló con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Bella, Carlisle y yo estábamos en el despacho de mi padre. Aunque ahora parecía la consulta del médico.

Carlisle le había pedido a Bella que se levantase la camiseta y le había un gel. Ahora estaba consultando la pantalla en la que se veía el interior del vientre de Bella con mucha atención mientras yo sostenía la mano de mi amada, que estaba bastante nerviosa.

Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Carlisle.

-Parece que nos hemos preocupado por nada.

-¿No estoy embarazada? -preguntó Bella, ¿desilusionada?

-No, usted no está embarazada señorita Swan.

* * *

-Edward, si yo hubiese estado embarazada... ¿Qué habríamos hecho con el bebé?

Bella y yo estábamos tumbados en la cama de la que ahora era nuestra habitación. Ella estaba acurrucada en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

-No lo sé Bella. Tienes que entender que estaría en una situación muy difícil. El bebé sería medio vampiro y te lastimaría casi hasta la muerte en el embarazo. No creo que pudiese soportar eso -mi voz fue descendiendo hasta que al final fue solo un susurro.

-¿Quieres decir que posiblemente no tendríamos a ese bebé? -preguntó volteándose para mirar mi rostro. Asentí silenciosamente-. ¿Dejarías que matasen a nuestro bebé?

-Bella, yo se que eso suena muy cruel. Pero ya has visto la fuerza que yo tengo. ¿Te imagínas que pasaría si el bebé tiene la mitad de mi fuerza? Podría romperte la columna sin saberlo. No podría soportarlo.

El silenció llenó la habitación mientras ella me miraba. Poco a poco su cara se fue suavizando hasta que una sonrisa decoró su cara.

-Entonces tendremos que tener más cuidado cuando... estemos_ juntos -_los pómulos de Bella se tornaron escarlata mientras terminaba la frase.

-Claro. Aunque se nos va a hacer difícil estar juntos aquí. Mañana tienes que ir a ver a tu padre. Y seguro te castigara durante siglos.

-Cuando nos vayamos de Luna de Miel todo será distinto. Pero Alice me ha dicho que la boda será dentro de tres meses. No quiero esperar tanto.

Esas palabras de Bella generaron una idea en mi cabeza. Alice estaba de caza con Jasper, no podría haber visto mis planes y, si los había visto, no llegaría pronto.

-Bella... ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos a las Vegas?

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el capítulo 12. Pronto el siguiente. Lo más probable el último.**

**Saludos**


End file.
